


Before the Storm

by jhunieilarde



Series: Stormy Weather [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: The events that happened after the heist at the Royal Mint of Spain. Raquel was left behind and she suffered the consequences of helping the Professor and the gang escaped. Sergio reached the island of his dreams but was miserable because the love of his life was not with him.Will he be able to get back to her? Will she be able to fix her messed up life?(Story where the coordinates at the back of the postcards don't exist. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Stormy Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730563
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make each chapter dedicated for one point of view since Raquel and Sergio were apart for a year...sort of experiment in my writing style. Hope it will work. Have fun!

RAQUEL

The gang that robbed the Royal Mint of Spain was able to escape the police along with millions of money they printed inside the building. All that thanks to Raquel. She could’ve given the location of the hangar sooner and they all would’ve been caught. She could’ve let Angel spilled that location to the police. She could’ve brought the Professor to the police to clear up her name but she chose otherwise. She withheld the information for as long as she could until she couldn’t anymore. Prieto would’ve moved mountains to give her daughter to Alberto if she didn’t tell him where the hangar was. She was glad they were able to get out of there before the police arrived. It was a close. She could imagine that. Of course, there is no way of confirming it because they’re all gone. The Professor is gone.

Prieto kept his words and dropped all charges against her. They didn’t void her custody of Paula but they ‘asked’ her to step down. It’s a humiliating move. They wanted her to go down the rank and from there, they can make her life a living hell for letting the gang escape. She handed her resignation instead. She couldn’t take it anymore being in the same field as those bastards who never believed in her or respected her.

The only problem about her bold move is that she is now unemployed. She has never been unemployed in her life. Right after the academy, she landed on the force right away and never left. She is a keeper as they say. Ever since she was a child, she always wanted to be a police. She doesn’t know what else to do. She doesn’t have any other hobby. The upside of being unemployed is she’s able to spend more time with her daughter and her mother. Paula is very pleased that her mother is at home all day long. She knows she quit her job but she didn’t ask why.

Marivi can see her daughter is unhappy. It’s not because she’s out of work. Something else is bothering her and she knows it’s about that mysterious man she was seeing during the case. She thinks that man is good for her daughter. He made her happy even for a few days and now he made her sad due to his absence.

For a few weeks, Raquel couldn’t bring herself to watch the news. CNI didn’t clear up her name or take the responsibility for choosing Allison Parker instead of other eight hostages to be released. She never wanted to make that choice herself. Prieto forced her hand promising the Intelligence will back her up. That was a lie, of course, and she fell for it big time. Her name has been slandered on every channel, even on the newspaper. They brought up her divorce and the domestic abuse case she filed against Alberto. The public seemed to have taken his side due to her negative image.

When she went out to buy some groceries, she felt the sharp looks people were giving her on the streets. She’s probably the most hated person in Spain right now. Why her? She didn’t rob the Royal Mint of Spain. She didn’t corrupt the funds of the people. All she did was negotiate and then chose to help some criminals escape but they don’t know that last part. Soon, Raquel stopped going out. Their new housekeeper runs outside for supplies. They needed extra help inside the house since Marivi’s condition seemed to worsen and she is so depressed that most days she just stays inside her room. She is using her savings to pay for the housekeeper and keep Paula in school. Her mother helped with the bills but even with that, they wouldn’t last long.

Still, she doesn’t know what kind of job she can apply for or if there’s any person out there who will be bold enough to hire the most hated woman in the country. She is screwed.  
At night, she lays down her bed and stares at the ceiling wondering where Salva…Sergio might be right now. Of course, he will be far away from Spain. She can imagine him in an island. He said he wanted to go there. A strand of envy and rage build up inside her. He asked her to come with him, to escape with him. She agreed. She told him she’s with him and now, where is he? He’s gone and she got left behind to deal with all the crap his heist had left. She’s reaping what he sowed.

When she thinks things couldn’t get any worse for her, Alberto choses the right moment to file a motion regarding sole custody of Paula. His basis? Raquel is jobless, no means to support Paula’s education and basic needs, and she has questionable reputation. Raquel almost fainted when she saw the notice. Marivi quickly ushered Paula out of the kitchen to spare her from seeing her mother get crushed by the reality that there’s nothing she can do to help her situation. Everything Alberto said was true. She cannot provide for her daughter. She’s running out of money and no one in Spain will employ her. Bad publicity is bad for business.

“Raquel, dear…”, Marivi called gently.

“He’s going to win the custody. He’s going to take Paula away from me and I can’t stop it. He’s going to hurt my daughter”, Raquel muttered as tears formed in her eyes.

Marivi sat next to her and cuddled her in her arms. It breaks her heart to see her daughter falling into pieces. Even if she wanted to help her, she is also tight on budget. Her pension is not enough to get them a good lawyer to fight Alberto. All she could do is comfort Raquel as she cries into her arms.

“We’ll figure something out”, she whispered.

They weren’t able to figure anything. An attorney doing pro bono work took on the case but he’s not good enough to battle Alberto’s expensive lawyer. The judge seemed to be good friends with him as well. It didn’t take long. The judge awarded the full custody of Paula to Alberto.

Raquel pulled herself together during Paula’s last night with her. She packed her things as she tries to hold back her tears. Supervised visit is the best she can get from the arrangement, she almost fainted inside the court.

“Mama…Papa is here”, Paula said from the door.

He just couldn’t wait, could he? He’s doing it on purpose to punish her. Raquel smiled at her daughter and walked with her to the front door where Alberto is waiting.

“Everything is in her bag. I trust you still remember her bed time”, Raquel said coldly to Alberto who looked smugly at her.

Once they left, Raquel went straight to her bedroom, locked the door, and broke down the floor. She lost. She just lost everything and she doesn’t know how on earth she will pick pieces of herself.


	2. Paradise Nightmare

SERGIO

Palawan is everything he could’ve asked for. It is peaceful, soothing, and a paradise. The house he bought is just by the beach so it’s perfect for watching the sunrise and the sunset. Each member of the gang went on separate ways that even he doesn’t know where they are. He hired transporters for every continent in case they will need help. Only then that he will know their location and he hopes that wouldn’t happen soon. His mind was occupied for a few weeks upon his arrival. There is too much to do. He took his time to get to know the locals and then assessed those he can pay to serve as his informants in case the police find him there.

When things settled, Raquel finally crossed his mind. The woman he was only supposed to get close to for information but instead he went on and fell in love with. She’s left behind in Spain. She stuck to her words when she promised she will do her best to keep the police away from the hangar to allow them to escape. It was a mistake. He should’ve taken her and her family with her. He shouldn’t have left there. Their last kiss is engraved in his brain. Was it a goodbye kiss? He doesn’t want it to be. He doesn’t want to believe that that was it.

What’s the use of being in a paradise if she’s not with him? They chose Palawan together. They dreamt it together in bed. The place is supposed to be their paradise where they will start over and begin their lives together. Now, he is alone in an empty house and he couldn’t be lonelier.

He already lost his brother Andres during the heist. He sacrificed himself for the gang. Sergio knew his brother won’t live long but he imagined him to be in his arms when the time comes. They would be by the beach such as the one in front of him watching the sunset together as he passed away.

Few more days at the paradise and it felt more like hell to Sergio. He tried to engage more with the scenery at the island. He interacted more with the locals, learned their culture to keep him occupied but nothing helps to ease his mind from thinking about Raquel. So later that day, Sergio bought a television from town and with the help of young locals who are techie enough to connect his television to international channels, he tuned in to Spanish news channel to know what’s happening back home. 

He was horrified when he learned that Raquel was painted as a failure on the national television. She was called to be a coldhearted woman who chose the life of one girl over eight lives. Sergio knows it wasn’t her call but the government let her took the fall. They called her a liar with regards to her allegation of abuse against her ex-husband. He learned that Alberto filed for sole custody of Paula but the result of the judgment has never been released to the public. Paparazzi followed Raquel outside and she looked different. She looked exhausted and beaten up inside. She lost weight too and that’s definitely not because she’s on a diet. She’s miserable and suffering all because of him. It’s his fault. He screwed up her life.

He took out his emergency phone, the one he prepared to contact his people from around the world. He’s the only one who got the phone because he doesn’t want to risk the gang contacting each other all the time. He dialed Marseille who remained in Spain. No one knows he’s part of the crew so it’s safe for him to stay back there.

“Professor, good to hear from you”, he greeted.

“You too, Marseille. Do you know why I’m calling?” Sergio asked.

“It is about the former inspector you asked me to keep an eye on?” Marseille guessed.

“Yes. Yes. How is she?” Sergio confirmed then asked.

“Well, she’s in shit right now. The judge awarded full custody of her daughter to her ex-husband. I haven’t seen her leave her house after that happened. From what I heard, she only got supervised visits to her daughter and that depends on her ex-husband if he will let her. It’s all messed up, Professor. She’s also out of work so I don’t know how she will keep the roof over her head”, Marseille reported.

Sergio’s heart sunk. The love of his life is suffering indeed. He has no idea how bad it is for her until now. Alberto is abusive. He hurt Raquel. The whole reason why she fought him is because she’s protecting her daughter from him and now she lost her daughter to the same man who hurt her. She must be crushed right now. He wanted to be there for her, comfort her, tell her he will do everything in his power to help her get her daughter back.

“Do you think they rigged it?” he asked Marseille.

“No doubt. Alberto was able to get confidential documents from the CNI about the events during the heist. It was stated there how the former inspector might have aided your escape. Also, the judge was a friend of Alberto so yeah, it’s definitely rigged”, Marseille answered.

Sergio’s blood boiled instantly. It’s the same fucking system again at works. They already failed Raquel when they didn’t do a goddamn thing about Alberto’s abuse towards her and now they took her daughter away from her.

“What do you want to do now, Professor?” Marseille asked.

“Marivi, her mother, she’s receiving pension. Contact the agency. They needed financial assistance right now. I will wire you the money. Make sure they will get it. Raquel will not accept it if she knows it’s from me so it has to be given through Marivi”, Sergio answered. First, he has to make sure Raquel and her mother will survive. “It will take time to plan out everything. I will work on their passports so I will appreciate it if you can keep an eye on both Raquel and Paula, make sure Alberto will not hurt them. Once I got their passports, we will arrange for their transport”, he added.

“What about the little girl? She’s living with her father and it’s legal”, Marseille asked.

“Pieces of paper were never a hindrance to our line of work. If I managed to convince Raquel to move here with me, it will be easy to get Paula”, he answered.

“Alright…I will keep an eye on both of them. Let me know when things are set. I’ll keep on touch if there’s any news”, Marseille said.

Sergio hung up and breathed in deep. He will not let her stay in hell for long. He will get her out no matter the cost.


	3. Getting Lower and Lower

Paula’s absence in the house impacted her greatly. She cries at simple things. When she sees one of her dolls, she cries. When she sees one of her doodles, she cries. When she smells her shampoo, she cries. She cries and cries until there’s no more tears left to shed. Raquel felt numb and dried. Marivi tried her best to cheer her up but nothing works. She still joins her when watching television but it’s like she’s not there at all. Alberto so far denied her of any visits saying it’s too soon. He said Paula is still adjusting living with him. He said he will let her know when she can see her daughter again.

Raquel reacted badly. Paula is her pride and joy. Take that away from her and she breaks. Sergio’s financial assistance took effect in Marivi’s pension. The old woman wondered how her monthly pension increased by a lot but she didn’t say a word to Raquel. She just felt that there’s a guardian angel watching over them, helping them not to drown. Her daughter didn’t ask how they got a fridge filled with food and all their bills are paid up to date. She’s disconnected from the world. Her alcohol and cigarette consumption increased as well. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget the pain of being a failure for some time.

That’s what she feels all the time, a failure. She failed as a police officer when she chose not to arrest Sergio and turned him in. She failed as a friend to Angel when she accused him of being a mole when deep in her heart she knew he is not capable of such thing and that resulted in his car accident. She failed as a mother when she lost custody to her ex-husband. She failed as a daughter when it’s supposed to be her supporting her mother now that she’s an adult and not the other way around. She failed at every aspect in her life and she wanted to stop feeling like that even just for a few hours.

Marivi encouraged her daughter to get out more. She thought maybe a change of scenery will do her good instead of locking herself in her room all day but Raquel refused.  
One day, Raquel’s sister, Laura, visited at their house. It was unexpected since they had a falling out due to Alberto. The younger Murillo greeted their mother with kiss and handed her a basket of fruits she bought for the house.

“Where is she?” Laura asked her mother.

“…in her room. She’s been staying there a lot these days, poor thing”, Marivi answered.

Laura went upstairs to check on her sister. It’s been sometime since they last saw each other and that last time hasn’t been pleasant at all but she has seen the news and she knows most of the things they said about her sister weren’t true. She wants to know how she’s doing.

“Raquel? It’s me, Laura. I am coming in”, she said and opened the door.

She smelled the whisky right away along with the smoke. Raquel is sitting on the bed with cigarette on her hand. There are dark circles around her eyes. Her skin is pale and she’s thinner than she remembered.

“Raquel…Mama said I might find you here. I just want to see how you’re doing”, Laura said.

Raquel scoffed and continued smoking. Laura has never seen her sister like that before even after the divorce. She was sad back then but she wasn’t totally defeated to the ground.

“If you came here to gloat, let me save you some time. You won. Alberto won. The fucking government won. Now, you can go and report to him about my miserable defeat”, Raquel snapped.

“That’s not why I am here and he didn’t know I am here. I got nothing to do about the custody battle. I was against it because I thought it was wrong to deprive you from seeing Paula. You can rest assure that she is well taken care of. No one is hurting her. I am sure that’s what you’re imagining right now”, Laura said in her defense.

“Imagining? Jesus! You still think I imagined being beaten up by my ex-husband? Oh my god! You know, I can take other people calling me a liar but when it’s you or Mama thinking that I am lying about it, it just goes through straight to the heart. No wonder the court and the public don’t believe me because my own family doesn’t! Why is that? Because there are no bruises on my body? Look me in the eye and tell me Alberto never raised his voice on you or threatened to hit you”, Raquel exclaimed.

Laura swallowed for a moment. She doesn’t know how to handle her sister’s outrage.

“That’s what I thought”, Raquel muttered when she wasn’t able to answer her. “Go back to your happy little home, sis. I need my space to dwell on my nightmare”, she said.

Few days after her encounter with her sister, Raquel decided to see her therapist. It’s been a long time since she last went to therapy but she thought she will be no good to Paula if she’s hammered all the time. She only got few visits and she cannot lose that too. It’s her only chance to see her daughter.

Venting out helps her compose herself when she’s at home. She still drinks herself to sleep and smokes her way throughout the day. Eventually, she found a job as a cashier in a convenience store, the only place which had the guts to hire her because no one else applied for the job. It’s a bit degrading for her but she swallowed her pride just so she can pull her weight inside the house.

Alberto finally let her visit Paula at his home with him there watching, of course. Paula seemed happy at first but Raquel noticed her daughter tensed whenever her father talks. It’s the same demeanor she had when they were all living under the same roof. Raquel held back her tongue around Alberto because she doesn’t want him forbidding her to see her daughter again so she laughed at his flat jokes and listened to all his bragging and insults. She let him put his hand on her sometimes when her sister wasn’t looking. She felt disgusted at herself but for Paula, she will do anything and Alberto knows that too.

Later that night, she cried inside her bathroom. She barely recognized the woman in the mirror. It’s not Raquel Murillo. It’s the same woman who married Alberto, no voice, no rights. She stared at the bottle of medication prescribed by her doctor and then to the razor blade by the sink like she’s weighing her options. For a moment, she considered it before slamming her fist onto the mirror and grabbed the bottle of whisky to help her go to sleep.


	4. Coming Back

SERGIO

The fake passport he arranged for Raquel, Paula and Marivi arrived at his doorstep. He tripled check his plan to transport her family to Palawan undetected just to make sure everything is going to run smoothly. He doesn’t want to endanger them or send them to prison if the police suspected they will flee the country to join him. Raquel doesn’t even know about the plan. On top of it all, he’s not sure if Raquel will agree with it. What if she said no? What if she changed her mind about him? What if she turned him in instead when he made contact with her? To be honest, he won’t mind. He screwed her life. He deserved it if she will send him to prison. His life already felt like that without her by his side.

The island location is perfect to build a family. Sergio already contacted a local nurse that will take care of Marivi. He is aware of her condition and the nurse he found is highly recommended. There is an international school in town and it will only take half an hour tops to get to there. He can already picture all of them living under the same roof but first he must see Raquel and convince her to come with him to Palawan.

“Any news?” Sergio asked when he called Marseille.

“Yes. Alberto finally allowed her to see her daughter but it was brief. She didn’t look so happy when she came out of the house”, he answered.

Sergio’s fist clenched.

“Was she hurt? Did you see any bruises?” he asked right away.

There is a pause.

“No. I didn’t see any bruises but she was distraught. The ex-husband was very handsy. I can see he’s not a good man to her and to be honest, he makes me feel sick. May I request for permission to put a bullet in his head?” Marseille answered and then requested.

Despite being clouded by rage, Sergio held back and tried to remain an idealist and a peace lover.

“No. That’s not necessary”, he declined.

“How about I just slit his throat while he’s sleeping. It will be quick and silent”, Marseille offered.

“No, don’t slit his throat. He’s not worth our time. Our priority is to get Raquel and her family out of there. I got the passports ready. It’s time for me to go back to Spain”, Sergio said.

Going back can be tricky for him especially his identity has been revealed to the police although it’s never released to the public for some reason. He has a plan though. He always has a plan. Everyone will be looking for Sergio Marquina to enter Spain but he won’t be arriving. The thing about having millions of euros is you can buy almost everything. Few expensive prosthetics will go a long way into his plan. He managed to apply it perfectly on himself after three days of practice.  
When he’s confident enough with how it looks, he processed his own passport and packed up his bag. He has a mission to accomplish and that is to save the woman he loves from hell that he put her through.

No one recognized him when he arrived at the airport in Spain. All they saw is Dante Rodriguez, a history teacher. He did a pretty good job with his prosthetics and passport. When he got to the meeting point with Marseille, the latter did not recognize him at all.

“You did this to yourself? Every bit?” he asked.

“Youtube is very helpful. It’s filled with makeup tutorials and such”, Sergio answered as he removed the prosthetics one by one. 

If he’s going to talk to Raquel, he needs to be himself. He still doesn’t know how she will react to him but his determined to get her out and her family. He wanted to fulfill his promise to her. He wants to bring them to the paradise he bought for them.

“Where is she now?” Sergio asked Marseille.

“She is supposed to be at her ex-husband’s house visiting her daughter”, he answered.

He saw how bothered Marseille looked while saying that and he couldn’t help but feel like something is wrong.

“Tell me”, he encouraged.

The man is not a good liar. He is known for his bluntness. Andres told him so.

“She’s desperate to see her daughter. I see it in her eyes. She’s so desperate that she puts up with that bastard’s advances towards her. She’s disgusted. It’s very clear whenever he touches her but she lets him because if she complains, he will not allow her to see her daughter again. That’s very wrong. It’s sick. One more reason why I prefer animals than humans”, Marseille spilled.

Sergio swallowed his anger. There will be a time to take care of Alberto. Right now, his priority is Raquel and her family. They reached Alberto’s house but they parked a few houses away to avoid suspicion. Marseille opened his laptop and Sergio saw live feed from inside the house.

“You put cameras in the house?” he asked.

“You said to keep an eye on both Raquel and her daughter. I can’t do that at the same time. I need extra pair of eyes”, Marseille answered.

“Did you put one too in Raquel’s house?” Sergio asked and Marseille nodded.

He has a thing with invasion of privacy but he understood Marseille’s point of view and he’s grateful.

They saw Paula and Raquel playing together at the back garden. They’re very close to each other the way Sergio remembered when he met Paula that night. It saddens him to know that it’s what Raquel lost all because he came into her life. She lost her daughter and she has to put herself into a bad situation so just she can see her. Suddenly, Alberto called Raquel and she followed. They talked for a few minutes until it looks like things got heated. The next thing they saw is something no one see coming. Alberto struck Raquel on her face and she landed on the floor.


	5. Whirlpool

RAQUEL

She watched her daughter draw carefully. She has been telling her about school and how much she likes her new art teacher. Paula always had a thing with art but her interest is growing more which is good since her daughter can actually draw. 

“Honey, you know you can always talk to me with whatever that’s bothering you”, she said when she saw the sadness in her eyes.

“It’s silly and I don’t want to sound immature”, Paula said.

Immature? Since when did she know what that means?

“Nothing you will say to me will sound like that. I promise. I am your mother and I will not judge you”, she said reassuringly.

Paula thought about it for a moment before putting down her pencil and turned to her mother.

“There is this girl in school. She’s new but she already got so many friends. I never did anything wrong to her or any of her friends but they always make fun of me. They talk about you sometimes and Papa. I stayed away to avoid getting into trouble but they follow me everywhere. They take my food and they throw it away. Yesterday, she pushed me and I fell on the floor. Everyone laughed at me”, Paula confessed.

Raquel felt her blood rising. She had never felt that rush in quite a while since she’s mostly drunk all the time but learning that her daughter is getting bullied in school makes her boiling with anger.

“Did you tell your father about this?” she asked.

Alberto will never let that happen to his daughter…right?

“I did but he said that I should learn to defend myself and that telling on them is an immature thing to do”, Paula answered.

She gripped on the edge of the table just to contain herself. He didn’t even want to defend and protect his own daughter? What kind of father is that?

“Raquel, can I talk to you for a minute?” Alberto suddenly called.

Raquel turned to her daughter and smiled before excusing herself to talk to Alberto inside the house.

“Listen, Laura and I are going out on Friday night. There’s a party at the station and we needed to be there, appearance and all. I’m going to let you spend the night with Paula”, he said.

She should just let it stop there. It’s good news. She’ll be able to spend more time with her daughter and read her to sleep but she just couldn’t stop herself from bringing it up.

“Thank you. She told you about that girl who’s bullying her at school. What are you going to do about it?” she asked.

Alberto’s face shifted.

“Nothing. She needs to learn to deal with it on her own. She can’t always run and hide under Mommy’s skirt”, he answered.

“It’s not just one girl, Alberto. Paula is alone. We need to tell her teacher and those girls’ parents what’s happening to make it stop because it’s not right”, Raquel explained.

“I am guessing you wanted me to go to the school and show them my badge. Is that it?” he asked.

“No. I am asking you to just give them a call. One call is all it will take. That’s what any responsible parent will do”, she answered.

She should’ve stopped talking.

“Are you accusing me of being an irresponsible parent? Is that what it is, huh, Raquel? Need I remind you who is the irresponsible one here? You connived and dated a criminal and even had the decency to bring him to your house where your daughter was. You risked her safety just so you can get laid and I am the irresponsible one?” he raised his voice loud enough for Paula to hear and rushed to the kitchen.

“Mama? Papa? Is everything okay?” she asked in concern.

Raquel managed to form a smile and nodded.

“Yes, sweetie. Why don’t you go back to your room for a moment. Papa and I just need to talk. Please”, she answered and the little girl obeyed. She then turned to Alberto who is fuming inside. “Please lower your voice. Paula doesn’t need to hear us fighting”, she pleaded but he’s past pleadings.

It happened so fast she didn’t even see it coming. The next thing she knew, she’s already on the floor with her cheek burning. She can taste her own blood in her mouth. That’s when it sinks in. He just hit her. It’s like a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean. She got pulled under and she cannot get out. All the bad memories of the past hit her fast. It’s like no time had passed by. She’s still the same woman letting a man treat her like crap.

Alberto was yelling she knows that but she couldn’t hear the things he said to her. She’s blocking everything. It’s her defense mechanism taking over. It’s what got her through all those years ago, repressing memories and feelings, blocking all the hurtful words for as long as she can.

It’s a surprise how one single strike can diminish years of therapy and hard work to get her life back. The self-esteem she had repaired was immediately shattered in one hit. She felt like she’s back to square one. She wanted to get back on her feet and fight him. She’s a trained police officer. She is sure she can take on Alberto but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Whenever he raised his voice on her, she loses hers. Her composure and strength disappeared around him. She becomes submissive in his presence, powerless.

A different tone of voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She got back on the surface and saw another man brawling with Alberto. Her ex-husband didn’t stand a chance. He knocked him out fast and swift. Raquel frowned. She doesn’t know the man at all. She would know if she has seen him before but she hasn’t. He’s tall, long hair, and with mustache. He’s not one of Alberto’s neighbors or colleagues at the station. He’s not from around, she figured.

“Please get your daughter. I am taking you both out of here”, the man said to her.

“I don’t understand. Who are you?” Raquel asked.

“Name is Marseille. He’s waiting in the car outside”, the man answered.

Marseille, a city name…he said ‘he’ is waiting outside. She knew. “The Professor”, she muttered.


	6. Back Together

SERGIO

As soon as Raquel hit the floor, it took Sergio five seconds before he was able to absorb what he just saw. Someone just hurt the woman he loves. His body moved without his brain’s consent. His hand reached for the door but Marseille was quick to stop him.

“That man hit Raquel. Let me go, Marseille”, he said.

“He knows you. If he sees you, the police will know you’re here in Spain. Let me go”, Marseille said but Sergio is not convinced. “Look, I am not allowed to shoot him in the head and slit his throat. The least I can do is give him a good punch on the face and save your girl and her daughter”, he added.

“Alright. Get them out of there, Marseille”, Sergio agreed.

“Will do”, he replied and got out of the car.

Sergio watched at the monitor as Raquel spaced out on the floor. Alberto was yelling something he cannot hear but Raquel doesn’t seem to hear any of it either. She’s just staring on the floor silent the entire time. Then, Marseille came into frame and grabbed Alberto. The police officer tried to resist and put up a fight but Marseille is a hit man. It took Marseille less than a minute to knock him out and he went to Raquel. He saw her emerged from her ocean of thoughts and listened to Marseille. After that, she got up and went to get Paula from her room while Marseille injected Alberto with something which he can only guess what kind.

He braced himself when he saw the two girls approaching the van. He opened the door for them and he and Raquel locked eyes for a moment before they went in. A few minutes later, Marseille came in the van and started driving. Sergio placed himself in the back with Raquel and Paula.

“Your Mama’s boyfriend. I met you back in the house”, Paula muttered when she remembered him.

It’s been a year but the girl has sharp memory just like her mother.

“Yes, we have met and it’s nice to see you again”, he said to the young girl.

He turned to look at Raquel who is looking at him in disbelief. He can see it in her eyes. She cannot believe that he’s in front of her. Did she think she will never see him again? That he truly left her behind? He admits it took him so long to come back to her but he needed everything to be as smooth as silk to be able to relocate them without problem.

“Where are we going?” Raquel asked when she was able to compose herself.

“We’re going to your house so you can pack your things and get your mother”, Sergio answered.

He cannot decipher the look on her face this time. She’s fighting back her tears but he cannot tell what’s on her mind. The drive wasn’t that long and they arrived at their house in no time. Marseille said he had given Alberto a strong sedative. He should be out for at least three hours so they need to move fast.

“Oh, Sergio! I thought I will never see you again! Don’t you look so handsome”, Marivi greeted as soon as they came in the door.

He is more surprised that she called her in his real name. Raquel must’ve told her everything. If she did, he wonders why she’s still nice to him after everything he did.

“Mama, I need you to help Paula with her clothes. We’re going on a trip. You’re coming with us also so pack up”, Raquel said to her mother and like a psychic bond, Marivi got what her daughter meant.

“Alright, dear…oh, Sergio…thank you again for the allowances. It was a big help”, Marivi said before disappearing upstairs with Paula.

Sergio followed Raquel to her room to help her pack and talk at the same time. He was surprised to see so many empty bottles of liquors inside her room. He knows she drinks but not to that extent. There are empty packs of cigarette too everywhere.

“Close the door”, Raquel ordered and he followed. “What does my mother meant by allowances?” she asked.

“I arranged an agreement with the agency for her pension. I deposited money to add to her pension to help out here”, he answered honestly.

Raquel’s expression is plain and unreadable.

“You left without saying anything and you’re sending money through my mother’s pension? What are we doing here, Sergio? Tell me because I am completely lost. I don’t know what to make of this. You were gone. After the heist was over, I hoped that you will come back or maybe give me a call to let me know what’s next. I waited for a few weeks while I went through court hearings but I got nothing so I thought it’s really over. You were gone and I am left alone here. I forced myself to believe that you don’t care about me and then you tell me you were sending money to us for months? What’s going on? You let me believe for a year that you forget about me? Is that it?” she exclaimed.

Though she keeps her expression unreadable, her eyes and voice gave it away. Sergio has no idea of the full extent of the things she went through for a year but he wants to help. He wants to make up for it.

“I didn’t leave you, Raquel. We needed to get out first, to get the gang to safety. After that, I arranged for their transport so they can start their lives somewhere safe. Getting to international borders took time. After that, I purchased the island and then proceeded with the construction of the house. I wanted it to be perfect for us because I promised you an island. I promised you a paradise. I want the house to be perfect to be our home, for us, for Paula and Marivi. It took time. I scouted for nurse for your mother and the nearest international school for Paula to attend to. When all that’s settled, I called Marseille to know how you’re doing. When I learned how bad it is, I arranged for your mother’s pension to help you out while I planned everything for your transport. Marseille kept an eye on both you and Paula while I arranged for your new passports and plane tickets. I got everything ready. That’s why I am here now. I am sorry if it takes a year but it’s not true that I don’t care about you because I do”, he explained.

Tears fell from her eyes and she didn’t bother wiping them away. “Well then…please take us out of this hell, Sergio”, she said.


	7. The Blur

RAQUEL

She got a lot of questions in her head but she held them all back. It’s not the priority at the moment. They need to get out of Spain before Alberto alerts the police. It’s the only way she can be with Paula and her mother. He will do everything in his power to take her daughter away from her, even put her in jail if he finds out Sergio is helping her. To her luck, Marivi didn’t protest a thing. She sensed that her mother wants to get away too. Paula is surprisingly cooperative as well. She expected tantrums from her daughter or debate why they needed to move. She got friends and a life in Spain but her daughter doesn’t seem to use that as an argument to her mother.

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Raquel asked when she checked on her.

“Yes, Mama”, Paula answered and carried her backpack. She stopped walking when they reached the door of her bedroom. “Mama, is Sergio going to yell at us?” she suddenly asked.

Taken aback by her daughter’s question, Raquel took her time to answer.

“No, honey. He will not. Why do you ask?” she answered then asked her back.

“I just want to know if he’s going to be like Papa. I don’t like it if he will be just like him but I am glad that he’s different”, Paula answered and took her mother’s hand. “Don’t worry, Mama. Abuela said we are going far away that Papa will never find us. He will never going to hurt you again”, she added.

Raquel felt her chest tightening. It’s getting harder to breathe.

“What makes you sure your Papa was hurting me?” she asked.

“I saw what he did earlier at the house. I was too scared to do anything so I ran and hide in my room like you asked. I should’ve listen to you when you said Papa is not a nice man. You were right. I am sorry that you got hurt”, Paula answered.

Raquel leaned against the wall to support her weight. She suddenly feels faint.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Why don’t you go downstairs and check Abuela? I’ll be with you in a minute”, she said to her little girl and she obliged.

She needed the time to be alone. Paula isn’t supposed to know that part of her life. She did her best shielding her from the fact that her father is an abusive ass and her mother is a weakling who cannot even defend herself. Paula is supposed to have a normal and happy childhood. She cannot believe that she failed to protect her daughter from a damaging memory. Once again, she failed at being a mother.

“Are you okay?” Sergio asked.

She didn’t notice him standing there. He can be very stealth sometimes.

“How much did you hear?” she asked him back.

“…the whole thing. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I was just about to check on you two when Paula asked you the question”, he answered.

Raquel made a face and rubbed her nose out of habit. She is now anxious and it shows on the way her hands shake. She can use a stick of cigarette just to ease the stress.

“She’s not supposed to know that. We got to go”, she said and went downstairs.

Once they’re done loading everything, Marseille drove them to the airport. While in the van, Sergio applied the prosthetics on his face while Paula watched in amazement. She didn’t ask any questions about why he’s doing that. She wanted to learn how to do it herself which Sergio promised he will help her with.

Raquel is calm throughout the boarding process. She should be sweating but she’s not. She’s too determined to get out of the country and get away from Alberto and everything else to worry about anything else. Once they got on the plane, she saw Sergio relaxed. He was nervous. That part she didn’t expect. He’s the Professor. He should be used to this kind of situation.

The long journey to the other side of the world was a blur to Raquel. They took connecting flights to make sure they’re not going to be tracked. Paula was exhausted but she’s enjoying the travel and seeing sights she only sees on the book. Marivi was the same. She couldn’t stop taking pictures. Whatever Sergio was doing, it went past her attention because she’s mostly intoxicated in between flights. If she’s not drunk, she smokes like a chimney. She didn’t get to see the view when they rode the boat on the way to Sergio’s island because she’s asleep all throughout. No one bothered waking her up not even Paula. 

The sound of her daughter gasping and in awe woke Raquel. They reached the island and yes, it’s marvelous. It is a paradise just like what Sergio said. Paula started running around followed by her mother. Her head is still throbbing from hangover but she walked towards them carrying the bags. Sergio carried the rest of their luggage and directed them to the house.

“This is your house?” she heard Paula asked.

“This is our house”, Sergio answered.

Marivi smiled at her daughter at his answer. Raquel knows that smile but she’s not in the mood to entertain it. She took the bags inside and crashed on the couch.

“Mama, can I play outside? I want to try to make sandcastle”, Paula asked and she nodded just to get some privacy.

She heard Sergio and Marivi talked before her mother followed Paula outside to help her with the sandcastle.

“Here. This will help”, Sergio said with a white pill on his palm and a glass of water on the other hand. It’s aspirin.

“Thanks”, she replied and took it.

“Ana, the nurse, will be here this afternoon so she can meet with your mother. I think you should rest for a while”, he said.

Raquel rubbed her eyes and looked at him. He’s back to himself, no more prosthetics.

“We need to talk”, she said.

“…and we will but after you get some rest”, he insisted.

“Fine. This couch will do”, she surrendered and lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.


	8. It's Not a Dream

SERGIO

He’s incredibly worried. He has never seen Raquel in that state before. Marseille informed him that she’s not doing well but he didn’t expect to see her in her self-destructive mode. Marivi told him she did see her therapist back in Madrid to help her cope and it did help for some time. Raquel even found the courage to get a job at a store but all that went out the window because of Alberto. Sergio saw Raquel’s stash of prescription meds. They’re all unopened. She never took one of them. It’s her proud side. She was determined to make it on her own, he guessed, but in return, Raquel depended on alcohol and cigarette to cope. She might think no one noticed but they all do even Paula.  
He saw her drink before and smoke too but her level of consumption elevated in just a year. He already formulated a plan to help her which is to cut off her stock. Marivi already agreed to that plan of his. She too is worried about her daughter’s health if she keeps those habits up.

While Raquel is resting, Sergio checked the videos Marseille sent to him of the camera he installed in Raquel’s house. He almost stopped breathing from the moment he pressed play.

She was miserable. She was literally in hell. One clip bothered him the most. It’s the camera in her bedroom, the one with the view of the sink inside the bathroom. She was breathing heavily while gripping the sink. Raquel opened the medicine cabinet and looked at the bottles of pills for a moment before her eyes fell on the blade sitting on the sink. She stayed like that for a few minutes before closing the cabinet aggressively and took the bottle of whisky instead and drank until she dropped.

He went back to check on Raquel and put a blanket on her so she won’t get cold. Palawan doesn’t exactly have a cold weather but they’re near the ocean and the breeze can be cold. Sergio sat on the floor and watched her sleep. He will never be able to turn back time to spare her all the hardships she went through because of him but he can help her move on from it. It’s the only thing he can do. He will show her that life is not over yet. She got more things to live for, to experience. Her armor has been shattered and she got broken. He has no idea how to fix it but he will pick up the pieces and do his best to glue them all together…for Raquel.

Ana arrived later that afternoon and chatted with Marivi. The two got along quickly which made Sergio smile. Raquel is still sleeping and Paula is still playing outside so he decided to prepare the dinner. His cooking is not the best in the world but he picked some tricks from the locals. Plus, he just got the fresh fruits from town.

“You didn’t wake me”, Raquel suddenly said from behind him.

“Oh, I didn’t want to disturb your rest. How was your sleep?” he asked.

“…the best one I had in a while. You cook?” she answered then asked him back.

Sergio smiled and shrugged.

“I watched a lot of videos and read a lot of cooks. Next thing I know, I managed to survive for forty years on my own. I can’t guarantee it’s good though but I did my best”, he answered.

For a brief second, she smiled. Oh god…how he missed that smile…

“I’m sure it will be just fine. I never got the chance to say thank you for everything that you’ve done for us and I’m sorry for losing my temper on you back in Spain. I was on the edge of everything. Thank you for the allowances. It was a big help. Most importantly, thank you for coming back and getting us out of there”, she said.

She did have a good rest, he thought. Being sober looks good on her too but he kept that to himself.

“There’s no need to thank me, Raquel. I should be the one apologizing for screwing up your life. If it wasn’t for me, you would still have a job and Alberto wouldn’t have gotten custody of Paula. I came back because I promised to you that I will. You’re all here now. You’re safe. That’s all that matters”, he said.

He saw her debating inside her head. The transition will probably be too hard for her and he doesn’t expect her to be okay with everything as long as she’s safe and her family is safe. It’s all that matters to him.

“I am a mess right now, Sergio. I look in the mirror and I don’t recognize myself anymore. I will be a pain in your ass most of the time and I will get angry. I am not the same woman you met in Hanoi. That woman is currently broken. I am telling you this now so you know what you’re signing up for”, she muttered.

Sergio smiled and went to her. He slowly and gently touched her hands with his. It’s been too long since he felt her skin on his.

“This is a marathon, not a sprint. Besides, I am a very patient man. I am sure you already know that. I don’t think you’re broken, Raquel. You got cracks and it’s not a bad thing. They make who you are, a strong woman who could’ve given up a long time ago but chose to keep going and persevere. We don’t see the woman you described. One day, you will see what we’re seeing because we’ll help you with that…all of us, me, Paula, and your mother. I know what I was signing up for when I first saw you and I don’t regret anything”, he said.

The smile on her face lingered there longer. She is controlling her tears but they fell anyway. He wiped them off gently and pressed a small kiss on her forehead just to let her know how much he loves her, how much he cares.

“Tell me this isn’t a dream. Tell me this is real”, she whispered.

He saw a strand of fear in her eyes and he wanted to wash that away.

“It is not a dream, Raquel. This is real. You’re home. You’re safe”, he said stressing on every word so she knows.

She nodded and buried her head on his chest as she let him wrapped his arms around her body. It felt like home for both of them. A year has passed but their bodies still know each other. It feels just right. The world disappeared around them because nothing else mattered. They’re home and they’re together.


	9. Adjustment Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're together now...they're POV's are now mixed up in the chapter. Enjoy!

It has certainly been a change not only for Raquel and her family but also for Sergio. He is not used to live with many people and the last time he’s sharing the roof with more than two people was back in Toledo when they were preparing for the Royal Mint heist. Even then, they were all adults although some acted like a child. Now, he’s actually living with a child. Thankfully, Paula is extremely bright for her age and quite matured too. They got a lot of common interest and she’s very attentive when he’s trying to teach her something.  
Raquel is adjusting quite well in their new home although sometimes she couldn’t quite shake the feeling of embarrassment in front of Sergio. She feels like a freeloader. She got no job and she brought her mother and daughter with her to live with him. He’s the one providing them with everything they need and it feels to her that it’s unfair. Sergio repeatedly told her that there’s no need to feel that way since he got millions of euros in his name. One of the reasons for the heist is the goal to never ever work again, to have enough money to support the family their entire life. The knowledge that the money came from something illegal should make Raquel uncomfortable but she knew Sergio didn’t really steal from anyone. They printed their own money. He told her that back in the hangar when she was tied up to the ceiling.

Soon, that feeling of embarrassment went away. Raquel got comfortable moving around the house. It helps that Sergio does everything to make her feel at home. Paula and Marivi are certainly feeling that. Ana has proven to be the best nurse in the island. She takes great care of her mother with her illness. Paula will start going to school soon and according to her, she already likes her new school when she and Sergio came back from town to enroll. Everything is running smoothly…not entirely. 

Her biggest problem is the nightmare she gets every time she sleeps. It is always the same scenario, her back in Madrid living with Alberto. She can hear his voice, his insults. She can feel the sting of his fist as it hits her. It’s the same thing running on loop making her feel defenseless, powerless, helpless. There were nights when her nightmare became too out loud. Sergio will wake her up slowly and gently and reassure her that she’s safe with him and her family is safe. Most nights she will open her eyes gasping for air. During those times, she will tiptoe in their bedroom to avoid waking up Sergio so she can sneak outside for a smoke. 

Sergio cut off the supply of liquors in the house. They had a huge fight about that during the first few weeks of their stay. She understood it’s his way of helping her get sober but she was bullheaded back then. She’s not alcoholic, she insisted. She didn’t get the shakes when she’s lacking the alcohol but it helps her forget which is what she’s after. Sergio held his ground and cut off the supply. Soon, Raquel was able to function without any alcohol in her system but she insists on the cigarettes. It keeps her calm whenever she gets anxious but she made him a promise to slow it down which she keeps.

“Another bad dream?” Sergio asked behind her.

He woke to find her gone from their bed. He already knew that she had another nightmare. He put on a shirt and followed her outside. She was standing by the beach, barefooted, smoking a cigarette while staring at the blackness of the sky.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I’ll be there shortly”, she said.

“It’s alright. I’m already awake. Tell me”, he said as he wrapped his arms behind her to keep her warm.

Raquel sighed.

“It’s the same one. It’s always the same every night”, she shared and then took another puff of her cigarette. “I want it to be over, Sergio. I know it’s over. We’re safe here. You made sure we’re safe but it’s not over inside my head and I am exhausted”, she added.

Sergio held her tighter. He resents not allowing Marseille to do what he wants to Alberto back in Spain. He hates Alberto for making Raquel suffer even she’s far from his reach. She’s scarred because of him.

“They say dreams are our bodies’ way of dealing with things in an unconscious level. I wouldn’t know what to advice regarding your experience because I have never been there but I know there’s something you’re not able to work on yet, something you’re not coming to terms with yet. There’s time to figure it out and I am here if you need my help but you need to find out what it is, Raquel”, he said.

Raquel leaned close to him for comfort. Even though he talks sometimes like her therapist, she appreciates the care in each word he utters. He is her anchor. Whenever her nightmares became unbearable, her mind always thinks about Sergio and she wakes up. He is her savior. She put out her cigarette and turned to him.

“Thank you for being so patient with me. Perhaps, I can reward you back inside?” she initiated which made him raised an eyebrow.

“I would like to claim that reward very much”, he agreed.

Making love with him is a holy experience for her, healing even. He always showered her with compliments. He erased her insecurities, her doubts about herself, her worth, her image. He always makes her feel like a million bucks, a goddess, a treasure. Whenever she looks into his eyes, she sees how genuine he is with everything he’s telling her. Being with him is therapeutic. It took some time but Raquel was able to get to the point when she can finally see herself in the mirror. She gets comfortable again in her own skin. Sergio never dictated her when it comes to her own body. He appreciates her efforts to look nice for herself and for him.

One day, the nightmare stopped coming at night. They lied on the bed, naked as the day they were born. 

“I figured out that something I wasn’t able to come to terms with”, she said and he turned to look at her. “I finally accepted that it’s not my fault Alberto was abusive towards me. I accepted that I didn’t fail as a mother to Paula. I accepted that I am not weak”, she added.

Sergio smiled and touched her hair. “I am very happy to hear that. Don’t ever forget your worth again, Raquel, because you’re so much more than what I can describe”, he said with a kiss.


	10. Big Fight

Six months into the new chapter of their lives and it’s been a total bliss. Despite Marivi’s worsening condition, Palawan has proven to be the best place she could be. The sound of the waves and cold breeze help her to calm down whenever she’s in a bad day. Paula is doing well at her new school and she already made friends. Raquel couldn’t be happier. She was so upset when she learned that Paula has been bullied at her former school in Madrid and worried that she might not want to go to school anymore. Sergio was a big help with her education too. He took it upon himself to be her tutor. He enjoys being the Professor in a small scale. Paula is an outstanding student and he appreciates that his effort is paying off with her marks.

Sergio at first was apprehensive around Paula but the child soon stole his heart. He doesn’t have any knowledge of raising a child and he doesn’t have much experience with kids before but it felt natural for him being around Paula. He loves playing with her, teaching her, listening to her stories. He can understand why Raquel will move mountains for her or even endure hell for her daughter.

Spending quality time alone is never a problem for Raquel and Sergio. They always find time for each other and it’s always amazing. In complete honesty, it’s the time of the day they both look forward to. Worshipping each other, being lost in each other’s touch is the best part of their day.

Then, Raquel started to notice a sudden change in Sergio. Nothing has changed when it comes to his relationship with her or Paula and Marivi. It’s just sometimes he’s distant. He is staring into space and his mind is far away thinking of something. She has given him time to be alone. He will tell her for sure what’s bothering him when he’s ready but he never approached her about it. She began to worry when a week has passed and he’s still the same. She will wake up in the middle of the night to find that he’s not next to her on bed. She will find him outside staring at the sea, contemplating about something else.

“Okay, spit it out”, she said when she cornered him in his study.

She has respected his space but she cannot stand the distance anymore. They’re together but it feels like they’re not.

“I don’t know what you mean”, he said while his face is buried on some paperwork.

“Sergio, I wasn’t born yesterday. Something is obviously bothering you for days now and I am starting to get worried so just tell me”, she insisted.

He didn’t answer. Raquel is a patient woman but she doesn’t like being ignored like she’s not being heard. She impulsively grabbed the paper he’s reading and browsed it with her own eyes. Sergio quickly got up and snatched it from her hands.

“That’s is very rude what you just did”, he muttered in a cold tone.

She recognized the man in front of her. It wasn’t Sergio. It’s the Professor.

“So that’s what keeping you awake at night then? Another heist?” she asked and he didn’t answer. “For the love of god, Sergio…you have millions. Why do you need to plan another heist?” she exclaimed.

“It’s just a plan, Raquel. There’s no need to overreact”, he said.

It only adds more fuel to the fire.

“You do realize we’re not the only ones living in this house. My mother is here. My daughter is here. This is incriminating evidence and you have it right in our house! Let’s be honest, Sergio. Nothing is just a plan for you. If you started planning on something, you have the desire to act upon it. Bank of Spain? Are you for real? You have a death wish and you want to tag us all along? Is that it?” she continued.

Sergio snapped and slammed his fist onto the table which startled Raquel.

“Not everything concerns you, Raquel! Yes, I was planning on a heist for the Bank of Spain but as you can see it’s far from being foolproof. It’s just something to keep me occupied because for some reason I miss it. I miss the thrill of planning something. Do you think I am dumb enough to endanger you and your family? Joder, Raquel!” he exclaimed and gestured in the wind with his arms which made Raquel flinched and stepped back.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Sergio. It wasn’t their first fight and usually she will have something to say about his explanation. She doesn’t give up so easily in an argument but she kept quiet. She didn’t say a word and just looked at him. He cannot read the expression on her face but when he noticed her breathing it dawned on him.

“Raquel…I wasn’t going to hurt you. You know that”, he said in a calmer tone.

It didn’t slow her breathing or calm her down.

“Sorry to bother you. I need some air”, she said with her voice trembling.

She quickly exited the room before he can say anything. Sergio’s anger disappeared in thin air upon realizing what he just did. He forgot. The past few months had been amazing that he forgot how it all started. He followed Raquel outside who is struggling to light her cigarette. Her hands are shaking a lot and it’s frustrating her because she badly wants to smoke. Sergio gently took the lighter from her hand and lit it for her.

“I’m sorry, Raquel. I was out of line but you have to know that I will never hurt you even if I am so angry. I can never do that to you”, he apologized.

Raquel took a few puffs before nodding.

“I know that. I am sorry too. It’s my reflexes and it’s not your fault”, she said.

“Would you like me to stay or leave?” he asked.

“Please stay. I want you close to me”, she answered.

He wrapped his arms on her waist to keep her close.

“…always”, he whispered.


	11. End of Fairytale

Two years since Raquel and her family had joined Sergio in the island. It’s been two years of happiness, bliss, and love. They became a family unit of their own. Paula even calls Sergio Papa which warmed his heart. Of course, there are times that the couple argued with each other and for most of those times, they argued about politics and who’s the better writer but they grew more comfortable during those times. Raquel is certain Sergio will never lay a finger on her and she felt freer to express her opinion without fear. Sergio knows Raquel challenges his intellect and view points and it excites him to meet his match. He is very happy to know that she can finally express herself without any fear of getting hurt for letting him know what’s on her mind. It took them a long time to get her there but it was worth it.

He noticed she stopped buying clothes that cover her entire body. She used to wear clothes like turtle necks, long sleeves, and pants before because that was expected of her but with him, there’s no need to confine her self-expression. She is free to wear anything that will make her feel good and happy. In return, he stepped out of his comfort zone and started putting on clothes other than white long sleeves and slack pants. He discovered it to be more comfortable than his former fashion sense.

A week after the second anniversary of the Royal Mint heist, Raquel felt a distasteful knot in her guts. She couldn’t quite explain it but it’s bothering her deeply. Sergio tried to talk to her about it but she cannot express it properly. She felt like their paradise, their fairytale is about to end and she cannot do anything to stop it. Her nightmares returned but it’s not Alberto in the picture. It’s Sergio along with Paula and Marivi. They’re disappearing into a distance and she cannot reach them no matter how hard or fast she tries to run.  
Sergio tried to analyze Raquel’s dreams but he cannot determine the source of it. She shared to him what she’s been feeling for the last few days and it doesn’t make sense to him since they’re all present with her. He’s not making plans about any heist anymore. He’s very focused on raising Paula and taking of their family.

The day has come that he finally realized the reason Raquel has been having nightmares at night. He received a call from a secure phone he put in a box inside his study, a phone that’s not intended to ring for a very long time but it did.

“Yes”, he answered.

“Transporter 13. Ms. Tokyo needs to be transported immediately”, the man on the other line informed him.

“Take her to rendezvous point 5. I will be there”, he said and then hung up.

Sergio took a deep breath and saw Raquel with Paula outside. They were looking at the shells Paula and Marivi collected from the shore. He felt guilty all of a sudden. He might ruin those smiles on their faces soon. The thought of Tokyo arriving at their house told him tension will definitely rise but he pushed it away from his brain. He still doesn’t know why Tokyo needed the transport.

“Raquel, I will need to go to town and I will be gone for a few hours. Will you be alright here?” he asked Raquel.

He couldn’t tell her yet. He doesn’t know she will react about Tokyo but he needs to meet his student immediately.

“Of course, my love. Will you be so kind and get us mangoes? We’re running out and Mama loves those damn fruit”, she answered and smiled.

“Sure, my love. I’ll be back soon”, he said and put a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Raquel can read him like a paper. She knows there’s a big reason why he needs to go to town in a hurry but she didn’t push the question yet. They will have time later to talk about it. Sergio knows she noticed something is up but she chose not to press the subject yet and for that he is grateful. He needs the time to get to the rendezvous point early so they can get back before sun down.

Tokyo was already waiting at the temple when he arrived. Her hair is shorter but it seems like nothing has changed. She’s still the same Tokyo and somehow it’s making him feel like the Professor again.

“We need to talk”, she said while they’re on the boat towards the island.

“I am certain that we do”, he said.

“I think Rio has been caught. We were talking on the phone when he warned that they found us. I ran but I don’t know what happened to him. Did he call his transporter?” she asked.

“No, he didn’t”, Sergio answered briefly.

He made Tokyo wait by the beach so he can go talk to Raquel first. Neither of the ladies knows each other’s presence and he wants the meeting to be as peaceful as possible. When he came in the house, he found out Marivi wandered by the sea during her bad day and Raquel has to run from the house to the shore to get her out of the water. He watched his woman interact with Marivi and Paula before she pulled him for a kiss.

“I have something to tell you. Tokyo is here”, he said in a gentle voice.

“Tokyo? Here?” she asked.

She wants to panic. Why would Tokyo come to their house? Raquel tried to read him but his expression is unclear.

“Yes, she’s here and I think she might need my help”, he answered. 

She then saw what he’s been leaving behind his words. He emphasized on ‘my’ and she got what he meant.

“If you’re thinking of hiding me inside the closet, you can erase that from your brain. You will not hide me, Sergio”, she said firmly to which he wasn’t able to debate because she already stepped outside the house.

It took him a few seconds before his mind can catch up. Raquel just went out to greet Tokyo by herself. Tokyo doesn’t know Raquel is living with him and she still knows her as Inspector Murillo.

“Oh shit…” he muttered before running outside to stop the upcoming war.


	12. Tokyo

Raquel stepped out of the house hoping to have a chat with Tokyo first before they go inside just so she can brief her about Paula and Marivi. When Tokyo turned to her and raised an eyebrow, she realized Sergio didn’t really mention her to the young lady on the way to their home. She charged like a bull towards her which she accepts as an invitation for a fight. It’s not in her nature to get into brawl but she’s confident in her ability to defend herself. Years in the police academy prepared her for that and not mentioning tons of criminals she put in jail. Those didn’t just happen because of a successful negotiation.

Before they reached each other, Sergio appeared between them and shielded her from Tokyo. Raquel appreciates the gesture. At least she knows he will protect her even when it comes to his student.

Tokyo began babbling about how she’s not to be trusted and that if she was able to betray the police force, she will betray them too. She’s right. Raquel isn’t loyal to them. She’s loyal to Sergio. If she’s a given a choice between them and him, she will choose him and she won’t even blink making that choice. Sergio did his best to defend her, to make Tokyo understand that he trusts her completely but when Tokyo made an insult towards the man she loves, Raquel couldn’t just hold it in. Her hand went flying before she could even think. It went straight to Tokyo’s face.

Sergio was dumbfounded. He knows Raquel can fight. Hell, she tied him up to the ceiling before and she even faced the Serbs back at the hangar on her own. She wasn’t fighting anyone. She was teaching a lesson.

“If the Professor said I’m one of you, I am one of you. Understood?” she said.

She addressed him as Professor but that’s not what shocked him the most. What did it is what’s coming next.

“Lisbon. My name is Lisbon”, Raquel said.

She picked her own city name. He didn’t expect that from her nor he want to ask her to do so. She’s not a criminal like them. The only crime she committed is falling in love with him.

The slap seems to do it for Tokyo. The girl can’t be taught in peace. Force seems to be her way and Raquel was happy to give it to her. The three went inside the house to talk after Raquel sent Marivi and Paula on a walk along the beach with Ana. Tokyo launched the whole story how Rio was caught in the island. If she knew that Tokyo and Rio decided to stay in an island for two years, she would’ve told Sergio this was coming. You cannot confine a girl like Tokyo in an island and cut her off from the world. She’s a firecracker, a walking time bomb. Being isolated is not her style and she’s bound to get bored.

Unfortunately, all of them bought the same satellite phone so they’re all at risk at using it some point in their lives. Rio was just the unlucky one to use it first. There is no announcement of his arrest in the media which is odd considering the gravity of his crime. It should be announced on every news outlet, paraded his face like in a festival but Spain is quiet. While the two were talking, she closed her eyes after realizing what’s happening. It’s the side of the police force she was never proud of. Everyone knows about it but no one dared to speak a word because it’s CNI business and no one wants to get in trouble. As for her, she kept her mouth shut and ignored it because she wanted to keep doing her job and catch the bad guys. How naïve of her?

“Raquel”, Sergio’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “What do you know about what’s happening? If they caught Rio, why there’s no news about it?” he asked.

Raquel looked at her and then to Tokyo. She must’ve spaced out for a time because they’re both paying too much attention to her. By the looks on their faces, they are very much convinced that she knows something. There’s no point in denying anything.

“They caught him in international border which means no one in Spain knows what happened. They could’ve taken him anywhere, hold him for as long as possible, interrogate him for as long as they like…torture even”, she answered.

Tokyo’s eyes widened in shock. Sergio kept his expression blank but she can see it in his eyes, the rage, the hatred for the system.

“They can’t do that to him. It’s the 21st century!” Tokyo exclaimed.

“The year doesn’t matter, Tokyo. Every country has its own backyard to play with in case things went dirty and we made it dirty…well, you did. My best guess is they didn’t bring him back to Spain. They cannot risk anyone else finding out he was caught so they’re in someplace else”, she explained.

Raquel thought about the people she met during her time in the police force. She’s certain she knew some who knows the secret bases of CNI but contacting them is a risk and she cannot risk her family’s safety even though she feels it’s already at risk when Tokyo arrived at the island.

“We need to find Rio. We need to help him, Professor. They can’t do this to him. It’s wrong!” Tokyo almost pleaded to Sergio.

His mind searched for any possible way to help Rio but he couldn’t think of anything. They don’t even know where exactly he was taken. They don’t have any plan at all.

“What do you want us to do, Tokyo? We don’t know where he is. We don’t have anything!” he exclaimed which surprised not only Tokyo but also Raquel.

“Alright…why don’t we cool our heads for a moment? None of us will be able to think clearly right now. Tokyo, you can settle your things at the second room to the left. Rest for a few minutes and you can take a walk outside if you want. Sergio, you and I will talk in the study. Now”, she intervened.

None of them protested which is good. Tokyo retreated to the room provided for her while Sergio followed Raquel inside his study.

“I don’t know how to help her, help Rio”, he confessed in utter defeat.

“No, my love. You do know how. It’s been sitting right in front of you for quite some time”, she answered and eyed on the pieces of paper on top of his desk.


	13. The Heist

It took him a few seconds to comprehend what Raquel was talking about. She was looking at the plan he was trying to organize few last year, the heist for the Bank of Spain. It was the riskiest heist ever came up with it and it shouldn’t be a surprise since it’s his brother who came up with the idea but it’s big enough to kick the government in the nuts which is exactly what they deserve.

“I can see the appeal but it’s risky, too risky”, he muttered.

“Last year, you wanted it so badly to work. What changed?” she asked.

“Raquel, this plan…this heist, it wasn’t my idea. It was Andres’. I was going over it because I was grieving and I was thinking of avenging his death but you made me realized what I have to lose in order to do that and I thought Andres will never approve of me risking what we have here to avenge him. He’s a romantic at heart and he wanted me to find love and build a family so I stopped trying. If we use this to get Rio back, I cannot guarantee the heist will be a success. It’s not like the heist at the Royal Mint. There’s too many variable in this one and I cannot guarantee everyone’s safety”, he answered.

Raquel took his hands to calm him down.

“Then ask them first, the gang. Lay down the pros and cons of the heist and let them decide if they want to stay or not. It’s important that they know what they will be signing on and it’s also important for them to know that there will be no hard feelings if they choose to not participate. Unlike before, they got something to lose now especially Denver and Monica. They have a son. Give them a chance and then we’ll see after that what’s needed to be done”, she said.

He held on to her a little tighter. He needed her this time to be his anchor. He feels like he will float away in desperation and she keeps him on the ground. She understands what it will mean for their family if ever the heist came to fruition. Their life in the island will be over and yet she’s right in front of him supporting whatever his decision will be. She could’ve kicked Tokyo out for the danger she’s posing to their perfect fairytale but she didn’t. She wants to help.

“In case this happen, you, Paula, and Marivi need to relocate”, he said.

Their safety is his top priority. He cannot imagine if anything bad happen to them because of him and the gang.

“You’re not going to push me away, Sergio. Our daughter and my mother will need to relocate but I will stay with you”, she insisted.

“Raquel, I cannot emphasize enough how dangerous this will be. I cannot risk you. Please, I need you safe”, he pleaded.

She took the fall before and she suffered for it. He won’t let that happen to her again.

“…and I feel the same way about you but I am not telling you to turn your back on Tokyo and Rio and stay safe with us”, she snapped. She cupped his face with her hands. “Listen, I’m with you, remember? I’m with you all the way. I cannot risk you too and it will kill me to sit back and just wait while you’re out there risking your life. I am coming with you. Besides, you will need my help and you know it. I’m in”, she explained.

Sergio pulled her into his arms and held her close for a few minutes. There’s no way he can make her stay. She’s Raquel Murillo. If she sets her mind to it, there’s no stopping her.

“Alright…you’re coming but you’re not going to inside the bank. You’ll be with me the whole time. Is that arrangement good enough?” he asked.

“Deal”, she answered.

Raquel let Sergio talk to Tokyo about what they agreed on while she goes to talk to her mother and daughter. Tokyo and Sergio will go to get the gang back together after they talk and she needs to explain to her family about what’s coming.

“You have a job? I thought Papa said we don’t need to work anymore because we have all we need”, Paula asked.

“I know but this is a different kind of job. It’s not about earning money. We’re going to help a friend”, she answered.

“Why? What happened to your friend?” the young girl asked.

“He was taken by some bad people and the girl you saw earlier, Tokyo, she was very worried for him. She needs our help to save our friend from the bad people”, Raquel did her best to explain the situation to her daughter in terms she will understand.

“You will save him. I know you will”, Paula said confidently which made her raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you so sure?” she asked.

“…because it’s what you do best, catching bad guys. Don’t worry about me and Abuela. We will be fine”, Paula answered and it warmed her heart to have such an understanding daughter.

She looked at her mother who knows how to read between lines. Marivi understood that the ‘job’ her daughter was talking about is incredibly dangerous. It’s written all over her face. They had an agreement in case things didn’t go well. Sergio will relocate them somewhere safe that even she won’t know for safety reasons and once the heist is done, it’s Sergio who will get them out of there.

After a few hours, she heard Sergio has returned with the gang. She can hear them from miles away because they’re too loud. Ana has already prepared the food inside and she let them talk by themselves for a few minutes while she smokes outside. She didn’t expect their arrival to be so stressful. The feeling in her stomach won’t go away. Soon, she will not see the view in front of her or her daughter and mother. She might never see them again which made her realize about her nightmares. This is what it means. She might not make it.

When the voices inside the house started to rise, she decided it’s time to go in and support her man. She put out the cigarette and came in the house through the back door. Everyone stopped talking when they saw them except Sergio who put his hand over hers when she held his shoulder. Once Tokyo confirmed to them that she’s one of them, she took the hammock at the back and let them continue talking in a calmer manner.

“We’re going to hit them hard they won’t see it coming”, Sergio announced.

~~to be continued~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story but don't worry i will be writing a sequel which will take during the planning of the heist until the actual heist. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
